Tomorrow
by aUgOuX
Summary: Takuya met a young woman who looks like Zoe Orimoto. Everything she has is similar to Zoe, including her parents. Is Zoe Orimoto still alive? Will Takuya and his friends find a way out of it. Sequel to Nobody's Home. . .this is only a short story.
1. Chapter 1

**Finally, our TCPEIA SPORTS MEET is done! Do you have any idea that every part of me hurts except my head? Ouch! Now this is what feels like for beginners. . . .-_-**

**I hope this story turns out to be wonderful to ya because I'm really going to be free this week because we're going to have our shorten period until wednesday but our dismissal time is still 4:30 PM because of our INTRAMS 2010. **

**Alright, this is the sequel to Nobody's Home called Tomorrow. The term Tomorrow because "tomorrow days for Takuya is always dark ever since he lost Zoe but when she met this young woman who looks like Zoe, it brightened his paths again". I hope you like this first chapter. **

**Takuya: Do you believe in ghosts?**

**Me: nope and never**

**Takuya: i did**

**Me: when?**

**Takuya: right now.**

**Me: *gulp, a little scared* who?**

**Takuya: YOU. *laughing out loud***

**Me: *i grab a hammer and smash it on his face***

_**

* * *

May**_

Takuya, Koji, Koichi and Ashley were in a nightclub to celebrate Zoe's birthday twentieth second birthday.

Ashley says, "This is an amazing day—three cheers for us!"

Takuya is now a vice president of his company with his co-workers Koji and Koichi while Ashley's a thriving receptionist at a hotel.

"AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ZOE!" Takuya added.

The four put up a raucous chorus of hurrahs like a bunch of happy drunks.

"Zoe would've been very proud of you, trust me, I know," Koji remarked as he drank his bottle of vodka.

"Don't worry, she's where all good and innocent people are," Koichi pointed.

"Oooh, I love this song!" Ashley squeaked as a hypnotic song was played then grabbed Koji at the dance floor.

A girl approached Koichi with an absently smile. She had amazing long legs, darkened with tights, were exposed by shortest of miniskirts. Her top was long-sleeved and high-necked, but extremely close-fitting, and constructed of red vinyl. Her long mahogany hair was lustrous, and her eyes were the strangest shade of violet.

"Hey, party boy," she greeted to Koichi. "You wanna dance?"

"Sure," he responded in a silky voice. "C'mon, loosen up, Takuya!"

"I'm cool. I'll taste the music later," Takuya insisted.

_Be happy,_Takuya hasn't heard the sweet voice of Zoe's for a while. He simply grins then continued what he was doing.

A few long seconds later, a young woman who looked familiar to Takuya was waiting on a table while reading the menu.

Takuya stood quickly and went near the young woman to take a better look closer. She had a beautiful figure, similar to Zoe. Her hair was blonde. She also had dark shadows under her eyes—purplish, bruise-like shadows. Her nose, was straight, perfect, and angular.

Something about her heart-shaped face, her billows are soft, reminded him of his childhood memories with Zoe. She was dressed casually, in light colors. She glanced at Takuya many times with a welcoming smile similarity with Zoe's.

Then Takuya's mind was snapped.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean to scare you. It's just. . . .you looked a lot like somebody who I know."

"I get that a lot," the sweet voice related to Zoe's voice spoken. "I guess it's sad I got their features."

"You're not related to Zoe Orimoto, are you?"

"No," she chuckled. "I don't think so."

"Really because you remind me so much of her."

"So where is she?"

"She's gone. But don't worry, I know she's where all good people are," he used Koichi's statement but it's so true.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"What's your name?" Zoe changed the subject.

"Takuya Kanbara," Takuya shook her hand and felt a sting through his heart.

"Zoe Sy."

"I thought you weren't related to _her_?"

"Well, only the first name."

"Okay, so you're waiting for someone?"

"Not really, you?"

"We were celebrating _her _birthday today. My friends are kind of dancing right now."

"You want something to drink?"

"No, I just had a bottle of vodka while ago."

"Oh," Zoe gulped. "Would you like to take a seat? Or you could stand there for hours?"

Takuya smirked then sat beside Zoe. Takuya and Zoe ordered a bottle of Red Wine while talking about stuffs.

"I haven't seen you in Shibuya, are you a newbie?" Takuya asked curiously.

"I just move here with my parents two weeks ago."

"What do you do for living?"

"I worked as a doctor here at Shibuya Hospital."

"No wonder you're wearing glasses," Takuya joked.

"Shut up," she punched his arm playfully.

"So where do you live?"

"Hmm. . . .It's kind of indescribable."

"I have a car, maybe I can give you a ride home."

"Sorry, but I don' ride with strangers."

"But we're friends now, right?"

"Yeah, but—"

"Pretty please?" Takuya pouted.

Zoe bit her lip. "Oh, alright. In one condition. . . ,"

"Name it."

"Don't fall for me, okay?"

Takuya burst into laughter. "As if I'll fall for you."

"Ugh. Just don't fall in love with me."

"Yeah, sure."

Zoe grinned again as she held up a glass of red wine imperially. "It's very nice to meet you," she toasted. "Takuya."

"I am very glad to have a friend like you," he emphasized.

Both of them grinned like they've never smiled before and touched his glass to Zoe's and drank straight their red wine.

"Have you seen the Shibuya's Park?" Takuya asked.

"Why?"

"The builders were just finish remaking the Shibuya's Park just last week. I haven't seen but I know it's just lovely."

"I always get lost, before you take me home, will you first take me there?"

"That wouldn't be a problem," Takuya said happily.

* * *

A few blocks from the nightclub were Shibuya's Park, bordered on one side by a Shibuya National High School and on the other by a basketball court. There were a few young trees now, and a fashionable playground with a sandbox, a slide, a set of monkey bars, and one of those hand-pulled merry-go-rounds. Of course there was a swing set, too, and big size fountain with fascinating different kinds of lights under it.

Takuya and Zoe were enjoying the cooler evening air.

"You were right," Zoe agreed with an angelic smile on her face. "It's _beautiful_."

Takuya kept his locked to Zoe until she noticed it.

"What are you staring at, Takuya?"

Zoe's question wasn't anxious, because he smiling softly at the _most important person in his life. _

"Something I've never seen in all this months. I'm staring at. . .hope."

Zoe didn't realize that she was smiling as well. They have no idea how long they've been smiling like idiots for nothing.

She cleared her throat. "Our condition," she reminded.

"Yeah, right," Takuya finally looked away.

Zoe sat in the swing as she shivered in the icy air. Takuya noticed, he was shrugging out off his jacket then handed Zoe the jacket.

"Thanks," Zoe said, sliding her arms into his red jacket.

Takuya pushed Zoe in the swing gently from behind. This had Takuya remembering his first date with Zoe.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-two," she answered promptly.

Takuya's heart raced in his chest as he heard her answer. "Don't laugh—but are you sure your name's Zoe?

She laughed anyway. "Do you want to see my birth certificate?"

"Where did you used to live?"

"Italy." _Zoe used to live there also, _he thought.

"Why'd you moved here?"

"Got some. . . ," she paused. "bigger opportunities here."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

She smirked. "None and never."

"Why not?"

"Okay, my turn to ask the questions," she snapped.

"But I'm not done."

"Oh c'mon!" she exclaimed. "Don't be a pooper."

"Fine," she can feel him pouting behind her.

She bit her lip. "Tell me about _Zoe Orimoto_."

Takuya could feel his blood pulsing hot and fast through his veins again. "Zoe Orimoto is a different but brilliant. She was my _bestest _friend. She's a pro at playing instruments such as guitar, piano and drums. But most of all, guitar. She composes songs whenever she's bored.

"She loves eating lasagna. Zoe runs like a cheetah, she always wins the first place in track in field," then he chuckled. "Fun fact, she never gets tired."

Zoe laughed as well. Then Takuya's face was inch away from Zoe's. Zoe can feel his hot breath, and that gave her a strange hold of warmth in the pit of her stomach. "You're fogging up my glasses," she said jokingly.

Takuya cleared his throat after he stretched his body. "It's getting late. Maybe we should go."

"You're probably right. My parents are going to kill me," Zoe muttered.

Takuya chuckled at the kill part.

* * *

Takuya wasn't' sure what the hell Zoe leaves.

_Was she trying to push myself back into the zombie stupor? We're going straight to _Orimoto's Residence. This _was not a healthy thing to do._

"Zoe, are you sure we're going the right way?" Takuya asked.

"Of course. I've been here hundred times. You think I'm stupid to get ourselves lost?"

"No, it's not that. . .I'm—"

"What?"

"Never mind."

Takuya focused on driving rapidly down the very quiet and dark lane—dark enough that the trees flying past them were nearly invisible. He had a hard grip on the steering wheel.

"Takuya, are you okay?" Zoe asked thoughtfully.

"I'm just tired, that's all. But I'll be fine."

"Do you want me to drive instead?"

"I got this," he grinned a little.

"You must have a fever or something," she grumbled. It was freezing. She touched her fingers to his forehead, and his fine.

"Whoa, Takuya—I think you should slow down."

"I feel fine driving this way." He shrugged. "I'm fit as a fiddle, don't worry."

She frowned and touched his head again.

"Your hands are like ice," he complained. "Are we there yet?" he almost lied.

"Almost."

And then, after a few minutes, the gloom of the forest didn't relent, though, for there were six primordial cedars that shaded an entire acre with their vast sweep of branches. The trees held their protecting shadow right up the walls of the house that rose among them, making obsolete the deep porch that wrapped around the first story.

"It's been a while since I haven't been here," he muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"I said wow."

"No, you said something like. . .you haven't been here for a while."

"Well, yes I did say that," he admitted, refusing to look at Zoe.

"When?"

"Four months ago," he answered looking at the mansion.

Takuya opened the door for Zoe, taking her hand easily, without thinking about it.

"Thanks for dropping me by," Zoe grinned.

"Anytime."

Takuya stopped when he got to the porch stairs, because he was remembering his dark times with _Zoe_ again.

"What's wrong?" Zoe questioned with a frown.

"Nothing, I just remembered something," he smiled widely.

"Would you like a cup of chocolate inside?"

"No, I think I should go."

"It's still early to go home," she pouted and hugged Takuya arm. "Please."

Takuya tried to look at Zoe's eyes but he couldn't with Zoe's glasses. He bit his lip before he answered. "Do you have little mash mallows?"

Zoe laughed. "I make the best of it."

The room was just as he'd remembered it before he left Zoe—the piano and the white couches and the pale, massive staircase. No dust, no white sheets.

Zoe called out her parents with no more volume than Takuya's used in regular conversation. "Mom? Dad? I'm home. I've got somebody to introduce to you."

"We'll be right down, Zoe," it was her Mom.

"Nice place you've got here," Takuya said while looking at her pictures displayed on the kitchen.

"It's the place where I called home," Zoe agreed, finishing the chocolate

"Yeah, where you weren't suppose to hide."

"Here's my famous 'Chocó Mocho' with little marsh mallows under it," she handed him the cup with a delightful smile.

Takuya tell how delicious it is. "You didn't put poison in it, did you?" he asked teasingly.

"I'd tell you when I want to."

Then he drank it straight, letting the chocolate flavor burn his tongue.

"Easy there—we're not in a hurry here," she snapped.

"That was the best hot chocolate that I had in years!"

"I'm glad you like it."

Then they proceed to the living room and Takuya saw their family picture. Takuya's body was frozen, his heart beat is faster than ever.

"This. . .are. . .your. . .parents?" Takuya asked. He has no idea if his afraid to meet his parents or excited to find out.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"None at all."

Takuya studied the picture thrice and the father and the mother were really also similar to Zoe Orimoto's parents. Takuya had already out back their family picture before he drops it in no time. As he turned around, Zoe's father was suddenly standing beside him, as if he'd been there all along.

"Mom, Dad, this is Takuya. Takuya, these are my parents," Zoe introduced.

"It's nice to see you, Mr. and Mrs. Sy," Takuya shook their hands.

Mr. Sy smiled.

"Is your name Derek and Susan?"

Zoe's eyes widened in shock.

"How'd you know?" Susan smiled.

"Good guess," Takuya answered.

"Then please, call us Derek and Susan," he insisted.

"Derek." He grinned.

"It's very nice to know you," Susan said truthfully. "Thank you for dropping Zoe by."

"How lucky she is to know you," Derek remarked.

"Thank you. I'm glad to meet you Derek and Susan." And Takuya is. "I have to go home. I have so many things to do tomorrow."

"I'll see ya when I see ya," Derek said.

"Drive safely, Takuya," Susan added.

Zoe led Takuya through outside.

"They approved to you," Zoe said. "They're nice, aren't they?"

"Very," he agreed but his thinking of something else.

"Thanks again for tonight."

"No, thank you," he pointed.

Then Zoe reached for Takuya and _kissed _him—just a peck, but right on the lips. The shock of it zinged through their whole body. Then she said, "Be safe," and headed down to her mansion with looking back one last time with a wave goodbye and Takuya grinned mysteriously as well.

Then he slid into the driver's seat then tried to grab his keys in his pocket but there was nothing.

"Damn," he muttered.

Then there was a knock on his window, it was Derek. He let the windows rolled down so he could see what's up.

"Can I help you, Derek?" Takuya asked.

"You forgot your keys," Derek handed it to him.

"Uhm. . .thanks!"

"No problem, kid."

"It's really nice of you to drive my daughter. You're the one and only first boy she had ever introduced to us you know," he beamed.

"Really?" Takuya had started his engine.

"I'm sorry if there wasn't any food left to give to you on Zoe's birthday," Derek apologized. "Have a good night, kid."

"Zoe's Birthday?" Takuya exclaimed then Derek ran back to his house without looking back. "Perfect."

* * *

Takuya cut off the engine of his truck, soon his thoughts drowned out everything else.

"They have the same outward adornment and inner self," Takuya scoffed. "I wonder if they have the same likes, dislikes and interests. Let me see, same name, place, birthday, parents," he realized he was talking to himself. "And what kind of a stranger would kiss me?"

He bumped his head on the steering wheel and touched his kissed lips and laughed. "Okay, I get it. I'm dreaming. I'm at the nightclub, I drank too much vodka and then I passed out. I never met Zoe Sy and her parents. And then when I wake up, I'll. . . .realize it was all true," he spluttered and remembered the morning when he thought it was a dream but it wasn't.

He jumped out of the car, thankful that her family is fast asleep already then went to bed. Whispering a few words to him before he drifts away.

Before he closes his eyes, he looked at him and Zoe's picture taken years ago and whispered, "Happy Birthday, Zoe. I love you."

And then he drifted away. Hoping everything will sort out just fine by tomorrow. He doesn't believe it's a nightmare, it's just a dream. A dream where he saw and felt Zoe again. He has no idea if he wants to end it or continue it. One question he wanted to be answered, what would he do if it isn't a dream?

* * *

**So that wraps the first chapter guys! Yeah, I know, they're like clowns like I dunno. Can ya guess who Zoe Sy really is? Don't forget to read and review**

**Takuya: hey, I'M STILL ALIVE! WOOHOO!**

**Me: *grabs a frying pan and smash it on his head***

**Takuya: Oooh. . .stars! **


	2. Chapter 2

**And here's the second chapter! it's a little boring but i think it gets more exciting at the next chapter! hope ya like it!**

* * *

When Takuya woke, it his mouth tasted red wine instead of vodka, and at first he was sure that he had dreamed Zoe's appearance. Of course he had. When he opened his eyes, there was no disorientation. He knew exactly that it's a dream, roughly speaking, and he kept his eyes closed then and his breathing even. He tried to learn as much as he could about his exact situation.

He was hungry. His stomach knotted and clenched and made angry noises. He doubted these noises would betray him—he was sure it had gurgled and complained as he slept.

His head ached fiercely. It was impossible to know how much of this was from last night and how much was from the shots he'd taken.

The pain was probably what had woken him; he felt far from rested.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty!" Shinya greeted outrageously. "Had a nice sleep?"

"Actually, a painful sleep," he groaned. "Awe, every part hurts!" He stayed on his bed.

"Did you drink too much last night?"

"Accidently. Don't tell Mom and Dad, okay?"

"Sure, sure," he muttered. "How was the celebration?"

Takuya tried his hardest to remember after he drank a bottle of vodka but all he remembers was his _dream. _"I don't remember."

"There are pancakes downstairs or do you want me to bring some for you?"

"I'll come downstairs, thanks," he sat up. "Are Mom and Dad home?"

"They're on a business trip for one week," he answered punctually. "You're pretty lucky."

"I'm not that lucky," he chuckled and went to the bathroom.

He washed his face then brushed his teeth and then changed his clothes. He went downstairs followed by Shinya. After he ate three plates of pancakes he called Koji.

"Do you have any idea—"

"Oh so now you're calling me after you ditched us last night?" Koji interrupted Takuya.

"That's what why I—my friend just say what?"

"What?"

"I. . .ditched. . .you?"

"We were dancing like this and that. . .then when we came back to our table you were gone. Your car's gone. What happened?"

Takuya laughed then, and there was a tremble in his voice. "Meet you and Koichi at Starbucks. . . .See ya."

He hung up, and closed his eyes. "Holy shit."

"Why?"

"Are you okay to be home alone?"

"Kevin and I got some places to go."

"Lock the door before you leave, alright?"

"What's the matter?"

Then Takuya left the house without answering Shinya.

* * *

"From the start," Takuya said after he took a few sips of his Chocolate Cream Chip. "You danced with blah-blah-blah, and then I met this young woman who REALLY LOOKS LIKE ZOE!" he hissed but it was very loud. People looked at him and Koji apologized to the commotion.

"Takuya, calmed down," Koichi hissed. "Okay then, continue what you're saying."

"She looks exactly like Zoe," Takuya repeated.

"Well, what's her name?" Koji asked.

"Zoe. . . .Zoe Sy."

"What's her parent's name?"

"Derek and Susan, they also look like Zoe's parents."

"When's her birthday?"

"Yesterday. Same age."

"Where—"

"Zoe's mansion," Takuya interrupted. "I have no idea it was resold and rebuild."

"Maybe you're imagining again, dude," Koichi said.

"I don't know," Takuya finished his Starbucks, shaking his foot nervously.

"Have you been to the house now?"

"Last night."

Koichi sighed. "I meant just today."

"Nope, not yet."

"Why not?"

"Because. . . . ," he groaned. "What if you're right? That my mind is playing trick on me. . .again!"

"Aren't you supposed to be happy that you could see Zoe?" Koji said.

"But it's not real," Koichi corrected.

"But what if it's real?"

"If," he muttered.

Takuya's hands balled like an angry dog.

"Whoa—easy there, Takuya," Koji almost chuckled. "It's like our grandmother's funeral, when our mother had insisted that Koichi stay outside during the viewing. She had said that he didn't need to see Grand Ma that way, to remember her that way, rather than alive," Koji explained.

"I was the closest to Grand Ma, okay?" Koichi rolled his eyes.

"Are you telling me that I'm afraid?" Takuya's fist came down on the table. And everyone looked up again.

"It's his watch," Koji made an alibi rapidly.

"We didn't mean it like that," Koichi said coldly. "We mean like. . . . ugh! How can I explain this? Koji, you tell him!"

"You're in some kind of a trauma with _the thing _that happened with you and Zoe. You don't want to see nor feel it again, do you? Because—"

"Alright, I'm scared," Takuya admitted. "When it comes to Zoe, it's real. Whether it's one of my hallucinations or not. It's real for me," he chuckled. "When you wake up in the morning, you were thinking that you saw her but it was all just a big imagination. . . .it's killing my insides, you know."

"We're sorry," Koji patted Takuya's shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll get to the bottom of this," Koichi drank his Star Bucks.

"Why is this happening to me again?" Takuya sniffed. "Am I destined to be crazy?"

"You're not insane," Koichi snapped. "We're going to _Zoe's _house to found out."

"Listen, this girl used to live in Italy like Zoe did," he snapped.

"Shit happens like that."

"She knows how to make Chocó Mocho. And it tasted like _Zoe's CHOCO MOCHO_!" Takuya said rapidly. Feeling nervous again.

"Okay, Takuya, relax! We'll figure this out. Everything's going to be just fine," Koichi was feeling jumpy as well as Takuya. "Men, you're making me nervous as hell, too," he snorted.

"And I can't believe she kissed me," Takuya exclaimed.

"You. . .she. . .her. . .what. . .I mean. . .huh?" he spluttered.

"Everything is not what it seems," Takuya muttered under his breath. "Everything is not what it seems," he kept repeating himself.

Takuya and Koichi began talking at the same time.

"Why did she kissed you?" Koichi questioned.

"I don't know. One night couldn't do that, could it?" Takuya whispered.

"Will you guys shut up?" Koji hissed while looking outside the window.

"What are you staring at, Koji?" Takuya wondered.

"She's real. Zoe Sy's real," there was a shock in Koji's widening eyes.

Koichi was looking out at the window. "That's impossible," Koichi's eyes swept across the buildings and the road, not pausing what Koji's seeing.

Koji caught his chin and pointed his face in the right direction. "Look," he said.

"What am I looking at?" Koichi can't believe what he was saying.

"Where?" Takuya demanded, bewildered.

"See?" Koji and Koichi pointed at laughing Zoe with her friend. "See how she loves laughing with that hot chick?"

At that moment, Zoe gave her friend a tight embrace then her friend left. She was dressed in blue dress and skinny jeans. Takuya was relieved she wasn't wearing any glasses.

Koji gasped. "She's _real_? How? Why? For how long?"

Takuya shrugged. "She's Zoe Sy not Zoe Orimoto."

"I think she's coming here," Koichi snapped.

Takuya glanced up at Koji and Koichi. They were both staring openmouthed at Zoe coming inside the Starbucks.

"Shit," he murmured to himself.

"Good morning, Takuya. I see these are your friends," Takuya didn't realize she was already inside.

The three boys stood. "Koji, Koichi," Takuya glanced at them. "this is Zoe Sy," Takuya gulped. "They're twins, obviously."

"It is very nice to. . .meet you _in person_," Koji shook her hand.

"Nice to see what Takuya was _talking _about," Koichi grabbed her hand.

"I imagine, due to the hour, that this is not a purely social visit?" Zoe grinned.

Koji nodded. "He'd like to talk to us at once. About something important."

"You know, we got all mixed up from last night," Koichi smirked.

Zoe couldn't help but glancing up at Takuya's face as they spoke. His expression was critical but resigned. When she looked back at the twins, they were looking at Takuya, too.

"Your work's done?" Takuya asked.

"Uhm. . .yeah."

"I almost forgot, Belated Happy Birthday, Zoe!" Takuya exclaimed.

Koji and Koichi copied Takuya.

"Aw, my Dad told you last night, didn't he? I told him not to. I just don't like being center of the attention. But thanks anyway. Don't buy me ay gifts, okay?" Zoe spoke rapidly.

Koji and Koichi's eyes widened at what she said.

"What there something I said?" Zoe asked.

"Would you excuse Takuya and I for five minutes?" Koji grabbed Takuya sleeveless hood. "We'll be right back. Koichi, you don't mind talking to Zoe, don't you?"

"Well, I do miss talking to Zoe O—"

Before Koichi continued what he was saying, he paused when Koji glared at him terrifyingly.

"Got a love life? Anything new?" Koichi asked as he and Zoe sat.

Koji led the way through the Men's Comfort Room, around the corner

"You're right, she's like a clown of Zoe," Koji agreed. "They're exactly alike. . .I mean, the way she walks, the way she talk, the way she said that she doesn't want to be center of the attention!"

"Makes you crazy, huh?"

"Well," he paused. "There nothing we're going to do."

"Nothing? I can't just let this go on helplessly."

"Then what do you suggest?"

Takuya hung his mouth open then closed it. "Something's not right. People just don't look alike, have the same parents name and look alike, walk alike, talk alike—"

"I get it!" Koji interrupted.

"Shit doesn't happens like this."

"Do you want this to disappear?"

"Of course not."

"Then move on. Forget about Zoe Orimoto. I think this is what Zoe wants you to do."

"You're probably right anyway."

"You know, I've forgotten how pretty Zoe could be."

"She's taken," he punched Koji's arm playfully.

* * *

Koichi and Zoe were laughing. "Damn Koichi, you sure know how to make a girl blush."

"And you're sure as funny as. . ." Koichi pause. "Takuya," he was supposed to say Zoe.

"So Koichi, having fun with Zoe?" Koji grinned mysteriously.

"We were just talking about you."

"Time to go," Koji grabbed Koichi maroon t-shirt. "Nice seeing ya Zoe. We gotta go. We've got ourselves a date."

"No, we—"

Koji stomped on Koichi foot but Zoe didn't notice except for Takuya.

"Ouch!" Koichi cried.

"What?" Zoe asked, standing.

"His hurt to go," Takuya smiled widely.

"Takuya and Zoe _are _going to have a date," Koji whispered. "Now let's go!"

"Bye, guys!" Koichi waved. Then they left without a sound.

"What the heck was that all about?" Zoe raised an eyebrow.

"They had this jet problem attitude," Takuya answered.

Zoe rolled her eyes. "That's the most stupid thing I've ever heard."

"You've got something to do?" Takuya asked.

"My work is over. I think I'll be free until tomorrow," Zoe replied. "Why? I think you're a guy who's got something in mind?"

"Wanna go somewhere else?" Takuya grinned mysteriously. "Of course if you don't want to, I could deal with it."

"Hmm. . ." Zoe said.

"I could call your parents for you," Takuya held his cell phone in front of Zoe.

"This is really familiar," Zoe eyed Takuya puzzlingly. "But. . .anytime and anyplace."

"Woo-Hoo!" Takuya jumped up and grabbed Zoe's hand to his truck.

* * *

They were pulling up to a theme park. Bright light shined from ever area.

Zoe grinned delighted as she stared at the 35,000 square meters, about one-fourth the size of HK Disneyland and with a few rides see from the outside. A statue of star was twinkling at the top a hat that caught Zoe's attention of all.

"This is awesome," she said. "I love amusement parks."

"I'm glad you like it," Takuya muttered, looking at the sign 'STAR CITY'.

"Thank you!" Zoe giggled.

She hugged Takuya friendly then grabbed his hand until inside the theme park.

* * *

They first went to the obligatory House of Horrors called Night of Evil. Zoe weren't scared at all but she didn't realize that she had a hard grip on Takuya's arm when they were running out of their lives inside. After they had a few rides, they are now having a few arcades and game stations.

Takuya threw his last dart but he missed. Takuya just laughed instead of hitting his fist on the counter. He took a few deep to calm himself.

"This is just a game," Zoe reminded him. "try to be a good sport."

"Sure," he muttered. "I could pay you for that big teddy bear," Takuya told the operator.

The operator was fair-skinned and fair-haired.

"You'll have to play to get the price," he answered with a grin.

"Face it, Takuya. You'll never get that first prize," Zoe said teasingly.

"Wanna bet?" Takuya started laughing.

* * *

Zoe was impressed at Takuya when he won the first prize for Zoe. At least Zoe wasn't having a hard time carrying it. They were walking sitting on bench while eating hotdogs. Zoe was staring at him meaningfully.

"What?" Takuya demanded while his mouth was full.

"I can't point my finger on you," Zoe swallowed. His gazing eyes made her nervous. Zoe took another bite. She peeked at him, but he was watching her, his face suddenly curious. "You're kind of unpredictable."

"Well," he paused. "You're one of a kind."

"What makes you think that?"

"You have no idea what you're doing."

Zoe was laughing. "Excuse me?"

"That makes you amazing."

"Thanks," she sighed with relief then finished her hot dog. "Men," she snorted. "I really love hotdogs. They're one of my Top Ten Favorite Food."

Takuya threw her a momentous look. "And what's your number one?"

"Lasagna."

Takuya nodded. "Are you done?"

"Where do you want to ride next?" Zoe asked.

Takuya looked around and stopped his eyes at the Ferris Wheel.

* * *

While Takuya and Zoe were inside the Ferris Wheel, they were enjoying the beautiful scene outside while having a conversation.

"Listen," Zoe paused. "I'm sorry I kissed you. That was stupid," Zoe bit her lip.

"That's something you get with a stranger," Takuya said humorously. "Yeah, I'm over it."

Zoe blushed and looked down.

"Why'd you do it?" Takuya asked.

Zoe looked up. "Do what?"

"Kissed me?"

Zoe sighed and grinned. "It's just, I've been alone so long."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"I haven't done this to another boy in more than two years, so I'm sure I must see. . .a little crazy to you."

"I can't tell you how delighted I am to be with you."

They kept each other's eyes tightly.

"So you used to have a boyfriend?" he asked in a curious voice.

"What makes you ask?"

"You said you haven't done this thing for more than two years. I'm just curious."

"He was a polite, kind-hearted young man from Italy, and I was the hellion."

"A beautiful, fun-loving, emotionally volatile young woman," Takuya added.

"Who used to drink too much," Zoe inserted. "We had this several fun and creative dates. It's really weird when you thought you're loving someone. . .the next day, he's gone."

"I'm sorry," he reached for her hand slowly.

"He left me wounded, and I don't know how to fix that."

Takuya's heart gave him one hard thump.

"Thank you," she whispered. "A shooting star!"

Zoe pointed to the long fireball.

"That's cool," Takuya watched the tail of the shooting star.

"C'mon, make a wish!" Zoe smiled widely. Then she closed her eyes to make a wish.

Takuya watched Zoe with a grin, and his eyes crinkled up, fanning lines out of the corners.

Finally, Zoe opened her eyes. "You didn't make a wish, did you?" she asked guardedly.

"Why do I have to if I got my dream right over here?" Takuya realized he was still holding her hand. He let it go slowly, his eyes not leaving hers.

**

* * *

**

**Me: Aren't you happy that people don't think you're crazy now?**

**Takuya: I ain't crazy! *he sucks his thumb***

**Me: Are you insane?**

**Takuya: just a little**

**Me: good luck with that**

**Takuya: i'm not a cry-baby!**

**Takuya thought he was hallucinating but not this time! Zoe Sy's real and Takuya is a _little_ content with what's happening to his world right now. But don't worry, it gets weirder and weirder in the next chapter. More repetition!**


	3. Chapter 3

**"What time is it? Sem-break time! It's all vacation! What time is it? Time of our lives! School's out! Scream and Shout!" We had no classes for three straight days last week due to the typhoon Juan. I couldn't continue the chap cuz i was busy studying for our Quarter Test but it was postponed, damn it! I even woke up 3:30 am! NO TEST BUT THERE WAS A LONG QUIZ! So studying early in the morning was still worth it. Ugh! We only had one week till' the resuming class but that's still cool to me. Well, I've got a lot of _trips _with my cousins this week so it won't be boring after all. . .**

**Enough about me! I introduce you the next chapter so here it is! This chap is a little long so I think you'll be bored. But what the hell. . .i don't care! Just think whatcha think I'll juz keep on laughing! I juz here enjoying my life with my fun-loving cousins! I hope you like it ;) **

* * *

"Does this mean you're leaving out all the rest?" Koichi asked confidently.

"Of course not," Takuya snapped. "I'm still going to find out who Zoe Sy really is and why she's familiar to _Zoe Orimoto_."

"You're not gonna let it go, are you?" Koji rolled his eyes.

"How are you going to _investigate_?" Koichi nodded.

"Zoe Sy reminds me of _her_, and I'm going to rebuild this previous dates with _Zoe_ related to _Zoe_," Takuya explained.

"Oh, I get it," Koichi grinned marvelously.

"Isn't that a little rude?" Koji questioned. "You're finding evidences that Zoe Sy is Zoe Orimoto. You're saying that you're only—"

"I'm not. . .pretending!" Takuya interrupted.

"Do you even like her?"

"No!" Takuya cried Koji. The sense of doubt and wrongness washed through him.

"Wow," Koichi snorted. "That's not the Takuya I know."

"If you mess this up, don't drag me into this," Koji said patiently.

"Don't worry, I've got this under control," Takuya raised his can of soda nobly. But Koji and Koichi ignored him, a little bad trip to his idea.

They were hanging out at the park, feeling the blinding sun.

_Shibuya's Hospital_

Zoe walked around the corner of the emergency room, a long room with a line of beds separated by pastel-patterned curtains. She looked very young. . .and she was more beautiful than any movie star her patients had ever seen. She was tired-looking though.

"So, Lina Ronan," Dr. Sy said in a remarkably appealing vice, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," she said.

Zoe walked to the lightboard on the wall over Lina, and turned it on.

"Your X-rays look good," she said. "Does your head hurt? Harry said you hit it pretty hard."

"It's fine," she repeated with a sigh.

The doctor's cool fingers probed lightly along Lina's skull. He noticed when she winced.

"Tender?" Zoe asked.

"Not really."

Lina heard a chuckle, and looked at Zoe's patronizing smile. Her eyes narrowed.

"Well, your father is in the waiting room—you can go home with now. But come back if you feel dizzy or have trouble with your eyesight at all."

"Can't I go back to school?" she asked.

"Maybe you should take it easy today."

She glanced toward Zoe.

"Actually, Lina," she said, "most of the school seems to be in the waiting room."

"Oh no," she moaned, covering her face with her hands.

Dr. Sy raised her eyebrows. "Do you want to stay?"

"No, no!" she insisted, throwing her legs over the side of the bed and hopping down quickly. Too quickly—she staggered, and Dr. Sy caught her. She looked concerned.

"I'm fine," she assured her again.

"Take some Tylenol for the pain," she suggested as she steadied her.

"It doesn't hurt that bad," she insisted.

"It sounds like you were extremely lucky," Dr. Sy said, smiled as she sighed her chart with a flourish.

Suddenly, she got occupied with the papers in front of her. Then she looked away, at her next patient.

"I'm afraid that _you'll _have to stay with us just a little bit longer," he said to him, and began checking his cuts.

Then a nurse came in the room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Dr. Sy but you have a visitor," the nurse said.

"What does it want?" Zoe asked without looking at the nurse.

"He said it's urgent."

"Please take care of him whole I'm gone, thank you."

"Yes, ma'am."

When Zoe has reached the waiting room, she was shock when she knew who it was.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he hissed under his breath. She took a step back from her, her jaw suddenly clenched.

"What are you doing here, Takuya?" she said through her teeth.

"I'd like to speak with you alone, if you don't mind," he pressed.

She glared, and then turned her back and strode down the long room. He nearly had to run to keep up. As soon as they turned into a short hallway, she spun around to face him.

"What do you want?" she asked, sounding annoyed. Her eyes were cold.

Her unfriendliness intimidated him. His words came out with less severity than he'd intended. "Are you free tonight?"

"What do you have in mind?"

He flinched back from the resentment in her voice. "I was wondering if you would like to go for a dinner."

"I still got some work to do." Her tone was cutting.

He chuckled. "I'll help you."

She glared back. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Oh c'mon, it couldn't be that hard," he said

"I'll think about it."

It came out in a rush.

She was staring at him incredulously. But her face was tense, defensive.

"By the way, your uniform suits you," Takuya complimented. It was like a perfectly delivered line.

Zoe grinned. "Thanks I thought—" Zoe snapped out of it when she realized she he was dazzling her. "You really should stop doing that," she criticized. "It's hardly annoying."

"Stop what?"

"Dazzle me like that—you're making me more confuse."

"So is that a yes?"

Zoe merely shook once, jaw tight. "Nope."

"I could take you anywhere you want, you know." He said each word slowly.

Surprise flitted across her face. "Why does it matter?"

"It matters to me," he insisted. "I don't like being rejected—so there'd be a good reason why you're doing this."

"I've got a report to do."

"About what?" He waited, fuming and expectant.

Zoe sighed. "You're not going to let it go, are you?"

"No."

"In that case . . . I hope you enjoy disappointment."

They smiled at each other in silence. He was the first to speak, trying to keep himself focused. He was in danger of being distracted by her livid, glorious face. It was like trying to stare down a destroying angel. But he easily ignores her refusal.

"Why can't you go?" he asked cheerfully.

She paused, for a brief moment her stunning face was unexpectedly vulnerable.

"Ugh! You could be physically, emotionally, mentally annoying," she whispered.

And then she turned her back on his and walked away.

"What time will I be at the house?" Takuya catching up with Zoe. From his expression, he was up to exactly the kind of thing Zoe had been hoping to avoid.

"Oh, will you look at that," Zoe smiled enthusiastically. "I have other plans tonight."

"Oh, be fair, Zoe!" he complained. "You aren't going to ruin all our fun like that, are you?"

"I thought this was about what _I _want."

"I'll get you from your parents later," he told her as he ignored her.

"My parents and I are going to have dinner," she protested.

"You don't, actually," he told her smugly. "They said you're very free tonight. I told your parents about it. They're okay with me taking you to dinner."

Zoe stopped walking and groaned. "I—I still can't come over," she stammered, scrambling for an excuse. "I, well, I need to attend this seminar for tomorrow."

Takuya snorted. "You have this _seminar _memorized."

"But my boss said we needed to attend because we're going to have reports about it."

Takuya rolled his eyes.

"You're parents said you've already seen all the kinds of seminars about medical," Takuya accused.

"But not the nineteen-sixties version. I heard it was the best."

Finally, Takuya lost the smug smile and glared at me. _This can be easy, or this can be hard, but one way or the other—_he thought.

"If you want to watch this seminar, then you can."

"So there," she added.

"I'll bring you over around seven," he continued. "That will give me more time to set up," his laughter climbed. "Sounds good, isn't it? See you tonight, Zoe! It'll be fun, you'll see." He grinned—the wide smile exposed all his perfect, glistening teeth—then pecked her on the cheek and ran off to his car before she could respond.

"Dammit, Takuya!" Zoe cursed under her breath.

_At the Park_

Zoe's arms were folded while Takuya's driving.

"I thought I could drive?"

"I'm pretending I didn't said that."

"If I'm not going to drive, then I don't have to go to the _dinner _you're talking about. . ."

"You're already in the car and if you steal the wheel away from me, we're going o crash."

"Promise-breaker," Zoe pouted.

Zoe recognized the song on the radio then, and quickly reached for the dial. "Do you mind?" she asked.

"No, go ahead."

Zoe played with the radio while he drove, shaking her head in disapproval. She scanned through the stations until she found one that was harmless. She peeked at Takuya's expression as the music filled the car.

His eye squinted. "You listen to rap?"

"Yeah," she said. "You've got a problem with that?"

"You like this?" he asked doubtfully.

"Sure."

"Okay. . ." He stared out of the windshield with wide eyes. Zoe was so nervous about Takuya's plans, on top of her already gloomy mood, she was hardly ever ad-tempered with Takuya, and her tone made him press his lips together to keep from smiling.

Takuya drove north through Shibuya, visibly chafing at the speed limit enforced by Zoe. The engine groaned even louder than usual as he pushed it over one-hundred.

"Take it easy," she warned him.

"You know what you would love? A nice little Audi coupe. Very quiet, lots of power. . ."

"Slow down, Takuya!" she shouted.

"Chill, Zoe." He rolled his eyes, still not slowing.

"If you want to kill yourself, don't drag me into it."

He laughed. "I'm not that desperate."

"We're not in hurry, are we?"

"I've never been in an accident, Zoe—nor a ticket." He grinned and tapped Zoe's forehead. "Fastest-but-coolest-driver."

"Very funny." She fumed as he stared deeply into his eyes.

He sighed, and she watched with liberation as the needle gradually drifted toward eighty.

"Almost."

"I hate driving slow," he whined.

"You think this is slow?" Takuya rolled his eyes, and Zoe finally relaxed as the needle reached fifty.

"Much better," Zoe stretched.

"Don't you think it's already Christmas," Takuya joked.

"Anyways, you're not going to spend any money on our dinner, are you?"

"Not a dime," he said virtuously.

"Good."

"Can you do me a favor?"

"That depends on what it is."

He sighed, his lovely face serious. "Zoe, cut me a little slack, and don't be too difficult tonight. Shouldn't you be excited?"

It always startled her a little when he brought up things like that. "Fine, I'll behave."

They were pulling up to a garden. Bright light shined and a long line of glowing candles hung from the gate, reflecting a soft radiance. Big bowls of roses—pink roses—lined every corner.

"This is a date," he reminded her. "Try to be a good sweet girl."

"Sure," she muttered.

He came around to get her door, and offered her his hand.

"I have a question."

"You dragged Koji and Koichi into this, didn't you?" she asked.

Takuya started laughing. He helped her out of the car, he was still laughing until he gave her a white rose.

Koji was the host while Koichi was the waiter. When Zoe walked through the gate, they greeted her "Good evening, Zoe!" while she was giggled and asked the twins.

"How'd he do it?"

"He gave us twenty bucks," Koji replied.

Takuya pulled Zoe to the table with a cloth draped over to the center of the garden, holding two glass plates, and a red wine. Scented candles surrounded the table, and Zoe inhaled the sweet scent of it.

Koichi served the menu for the night, Lasagna. The couple eat while Koji and Koichi were playing a song. Koji was playing the guitar while Koichi's singing.

_**You're scared**__**  
**__**It shows**__**  
**__**Been there**__**  
**__**You're not prepared to be**_

_**In love**__**  
**__**With me**__**  
**__**So soon cause you've been through enough to have**__**  
**__**Something hold you back**___

_**We don't need to go that far**__**  
**__**Let's hold on to where we are**__**  
**__**If it's real we'll make it through**__**  
**__**Cause all I need is you**_

"I didn't know that they're musical," Zoe clapped her hands for the twins and threw a pink rose at them.

"Are you having fun?"

"Not bad. . .for a starter," Zoe continued her meal.

"Starter? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Figure that out for yourself."

"You mean, you're falling for me already?"

"In your dreams."

After they finished their meal Takuya took Zoe for a slow dance. Zoe put her arms around his neck and they were whirling.

"When are you going to leave?" Zoe asked with a frown.

"Would you miss me?" Takuya gagged.

"Not in a zillion years," Zoe chuckled. "Would you?"

"Whenever you're not around I do."

Zoe's heart sting when she heard Takuya reply. She stopped dancing and scanned for something to make the subject change.

"Let's drink," Zoe pulled Takuya hand to the table.

Takuya grabbed the red wine, and gave Zoe a glass.

"To freedom," Takuya accidently spilled wine on Zoe's favorite shirt.

"Oh shit, my bad," Takuya cursed.

Zoe didn't react instead she just laugh it off. "Freedom much?"

"Sorry about that," Takuya quickly apologized. Takuya didn't bother to look at the spilling wine off of the table. The wine reached the flames and the candles burst into a big fire.

Zoe's eyes narrowed but she wasn't in the expression of panicking. "Whoa, Takuya!"

"Seriously, could I get a little help here?" Takuya snapped.

"Who knew Takuya could be clumsy," Koichi muttered to Koji.

Koji was trying to hold his laugh but he couldn't take it. Koji and Koichi tried to find the hose while Takuya and Zoe tried to get some bag of soil. Takuya and Zoe got wet while the twins got dirty. But at least they set the fire off before it was too late.

"Alright, this means war," Koji turned on the hose again face it to Takuya.

"Hey, hey!" Zoe shielded herself with her arms but it was no use.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Koichi sneaked to get the cake he bought for the couple. He removed what's on the table and place the family size cake on it. "FOOD FIGHT!"

Takuya, Zoe and Koichi grabbed icing and looked at each other.

Koji turned off the hose and let it fall onto his side. "I gotta go. See ya when I see ya!"

Then Koichi ran after him and shove an icing on Koji's face. Everybody laughed out loud.

"So that's the game we're playing eh?" Takuya raised an eyebrow and put an icing on Zoe.

They played icing until they end up throwing cakes at each other. They now realized that they're wet, dirty and sticky.

"That was the best date I ever saw!" Koji exclaimed.

"Yeah," Koichi agreed. "When can we do this again?"

"I think never," Takuya shoving removing a few grasses on his jacket.

"Oh c'mon, don't kill the joy," Zoe pinched Takuya's stomach. "Thanks, guys. That was the most _ingenious_ date I ever had."

Koji chuckled. "Never thought Takuya could be panic sometimes."

"_Fire! Set the fire off!_" Koichi mocked and gave Koji and high-5.

"Hey, I never and will never said that," Takuya pointed.

"Is that a promise?" The twins raised their eyebrows.

Takuya stared at them deadly.

The twins cleared their voices.

"It's getting late," Koji put his hands up in the air. "I guess we should leave."

"Yeah," Koichi agreed. The twins both said a quiet goodnight. Zoe could see them stealing quick glances at their impassive friend, much like she was.

"See you tomorrow," Zoe waved goodbye.

"I'm sorry if our romantic dinner didn't go well," Takuya frowned as he held Zoe's hands.

"Things did didn't turn out as well as you planned when you spilled the wine and set the garden on fire but I still had fun," Zoe confessed.

Takuya touched Zoe's muggy face, and brushed off a few icings on her face, as if he was trying to groom her.

"There's a lot of something on your face," he said. He left his hand against Zoe's burning cheek.

After a few long seconds, Zoe's thoughts were cleared up and she could think about what was coming next. But even though Takuya looked like a mud man she knew she would never look the same to her. That tingly sensation in the pit of her stomach had been there ever since she met Takuya. She had the feeling it might be there permanently.

"I suppose I should take you home now."

Takuya sighed and dropped his hand. "You're right, I don't wanna be bitten with one hundred crazy ants," she said. Her face became smooth, unreadable, but there was something wrong with her eyes—something she was trying very hard to hide. They were both feeling a spasm of unease in their stomach.

Zoe looked down at her ruined shirt; the light blue cotton was soaked and spotted with icing. Her shoulder was covered in thick white frosting.

"You don't look fine." Takuya's voice was unemotional. "You need to change. You'd give Derek a heart attack the way you look. I could take you home then lend you some of my Mom's clothes."

It was a relief to have a dinner at a garden; They strode out of the kitchen, passing the wrecked candles and the roses.

Zoe was looking at Takuya anxiously. "Can you sing?"

"No," Takuya replied.

"Can you play?"

"No."

Zoe looked away from his wise, beautiful eyes. She could feel that her face was bright red again.

"How do you feel?"

"I'm fine," she assured him. "I do feel sweet."

They both chuckled.

When they pulled in front of Takuya's house, Zoe felt nervous again.

As soon as Takuya and Zoe walked through the front door they could hear the announcer rambling over the babble of the crowd.

"Takuya?" Charles called.

"Hey, Dad," Takuya said as he came around the corner.

Takuya introduced Zoe in front of his family and they were shocked at Zoe's alikeness to _her. _

Takuya just simply went to the kitchen door to get something to drink while Shinya hurried to Zoe's side, their face both indecipherable.

"C'mon," Shinya said. "I'll get you something less macabre to wear."

He found her a shirt of Emily's that was close to the same color hers had been. Her parents wouldn't notice, she was sure.

"Shinya," she whispered as she headed back to the door.

"Yes?" He kept his voice low, too, and looked at her curiously, his head cocked to the side.

"Do I really look like her?" She couldn't be sure if her whispering was a wasted effort. Even though they were upstairs, with the door closed, perhaps he could hear her.

His face tensed. "One hundred percent sure."

"How's Takuya when she slipped away?"

He sighed. "He's very unhappy with himself. It's all so much more challenge for him, and he hates feeling guilty."

"Wow. It must've been very hard for him, mustn't it?"

"Of course."

Takuya was waiting for her by the front door. As she got to the bottom of the staircase, he held it open without a word.

"It was very nice to see you in person, _Zoe_!" Shinya cried as she walked warily toward Takuya. "I hope takes good care of you."

Zoe thanked Takuya's parents with a peaceful goodnight.

Takuya kept pace with Zoe silently. He changed his clothes as well. He opened the passenger side for her, and she climbed in without complaint. The rain started to drizzle, stinging here and there against the window.

He didn't look at her. Neither of them switched the stereo on, and the silence was somehow intensified by the sudden purr of the engine. He drove too fast down the dark, serpentine lane.

The silence was making Zoe insane.

"Say something," she finally begged as he turned onto the freeway.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked in detached voice.

She cringed at his remoteness. "Tell me I'm such an idiot."

That brought a flicker of life to his face—a flicker of confusion. "You're an _idiot? _For what?"

"Just do it."

"Zoe, you're not stupid."

"Stop the car."

Her words opened up the floodgate.

"What?"

"Stop the car!"

Takuya hit the brakes immediately. Zoe hopped out, and frowned, ignoring her now-occurring-heavy-headache. Takuya followed Zoe, ignoring the sting of the rain.

"Are you okay?" Takuya asked.

"If I'd been more careful, nothing would have happened."

"Zoe, what happened? Did you get yourself hurt or something?" Takuya held Zoe's arms.

"It's my fault."

"What are you talking about?"

"The worse that could possibly have happened would be what? Maybe he couldn't find me a bandage? It's like I tripped and knocked over a pile of glass plates on my own—with him throwing me into them—even then, what the worst? I'd get blood seats when he drove me to the emergency room? He could have held my hand while they stitched me up but he couldn't because he didn't make it. I always take any of this on myself, Takuya. And it's making me more disgusted with myself when I met you."

"What are you saying, Zoe?" Takuya demanded.

"If I were you I would stay away because I would surely hurt you," she growled.

"I'd rather die that be with somebody else," he protested. "I'd rather die that be with anyone but you."

"Don't be melodramatic, please."

"Well then, don't be ridiculous."

She didn't answer. She glared up in the sky, her expression black.

Takuya racked his brain for some way to salvage the evening. But he couldn't come up with anything.

"To top it off, I used to have a fiancée. I found out that he has leukemia and has stopped responding to treatments. I was initially upset, but he said that the reason why he didn't tell me was because he was moving on with his life and using the time he had left," Zoe explained as she pull back her tears. "The next day, he was dead."

"I'm sorry."

"Now I'm really afraid," Zoe smirked, still crying.

"I know how hard it must've been," Takuya put his hand under her chin and looked at each other's eyes. Takuya never thought how he missed Zoe's shining emerald eyes. He wiped the tears away and removed a few strands of hair on her forehead.

"What are you think about?" She wondered in a whisper.

He hesitated for a second before he told her. "I was thinking about right and wrong, actually."

She felt a chill tingle along her spine.

"Remember how you kissed me?" He asked quickly, hoping it wasn't too clear that he was trying to distract her.

"How'd I do it?" she said, forming a smile.

"Like this," he pulled her face up to his.

The kiss began much the same as he kisses _Zoe Orimoto_—Takuya was as careful s ever, and their hearts began to overreact like it always did. His lips became much more urgent; his free hand twisted into her hair and held her face securely to his.

"Thanks again," she whispered as she pulled away.

* * *

**How bad is it? Very bad or very poor? Just don't forget read/review because I'm really dying to see your reviews and I wanna thank those you likes my stories. . .they're really my inspiration! THANKS! HAVE A NICE WEEKEND!**


End file.
